


The Last Hour

by ruric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May you rest in pieces</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Hour

He can’t feel much other than the weight of his body, pressing him into the soft wet earth beneath him, and Dean’s not even going to think about what’s making the ground wet - because he’s pretty sure not all of his body parts are where they should be right now.

Warm fingers trail over his cheek and he focuses past the haze, fixing on her lush mouth and reddened lips, the blonde hair which falls forward as she leans in close.

“Death isn’t the end for a demon...” and the lips which brush his taste of corruption and the promise of something far, far worse, “....rest in pieces Dean, I’ll see you on the other side.”


End file.
